The invention relates to a hinge pot having a housing which can be inserted into a bore in a furniture part and having dowel-type expanding clamping jaws which can be inserted into the bore and which can be pressed against the bore wall by way of expanding members constructed as tie rods. The expanding members are movable by way of an eccentric lever in the direction of insertion of the hinge pot perpendicular to the plane of mounting thereof. Expansion of the clamping jaws takes place when the expanding members are moved by the lever in a direction from an insertion end of the hinge pot towards a mounting face thereof.
Securing furniture fittings by means of dowels or dowel-type clamping members has the advantage, in contrast to securing by means of screws, of better holding capacity or anchoring force and is the conventional type of securing according to the current state of the art.